The Girl In The Mirror
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: There is someone that is always watching you....R
1. The Girl In The Mirror

THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR

_I don't own Inuyasha_

I walk through my room until I find what I was looking for. My little mirror. Believe it or not my only friend. I know I sound like a psycho but ever since the day my parents passed away everything has changed.

I feel so alone, even though I have my little brother. But having him doesn't change the fact that we're alone. When my parents left my brother stopped talking to me, we became complete strangers.

My social life suffered too. I stopped hanging out with my friends. To be honest we had nothing in common anymore. One day my friends told I was too depressed and stopped talking to me.

The only friend I have left is my little mirror, and the girl who lives with in. It's hard to believe I didn't see it before. I think about it for a second. And than realize, that this girl looks depressed deep inside.

_There's someone in the mirror_

_Staring back at me_

I'm like any other girl. I go to school, I do my homework, and I have many responsibilities. But unlike all the others girls I'm always afraid of what might come. I'm always alone. For some reason afraid of the world around me.

"Kagome come on, you're going to hang out with us this weekend right" he said as he smiled his child like smile. He never changed he was always the same.

"We're having a party! We'll have stuff to drink" he said as if it was such a big deal to get drunk. He was so cool, unlike my other friend he never stopped talking to me, even when I pushed him away he always tried. He was tall dark and handsome with golden eyes. The only person that actually talked to me, in school.

We just to be the best of friends a couple years back. But when my parents died I started to push him away, out of my life. But for some unknown reason he always came back. No matter what I did to him he's was always by my side.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who just wants to be free_

"I don't know if I can go Sesshoumaru" I look away at the door, I have to leave before his girlfriend gets here. His girlfriend hates me. I bet she would give anything to see me dead.

"I have homework. That I have to work on" he looks at me and at the floor, why can't he just leave me alone! Why can't he understand that all this time I have practically begged him to leave me alone?

He's about to say something when his girlfriend appears out of nowhere and warps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. She turns to look at me and speaks, with a smirk on her lips.

"Leave her alone, she too good for us! And besides she 'has homework' to do" she grabs his arm and pulls him away. Before glaring back at me.

That's Kagura for you, Sesshoumarus girlfriend. She and I where friends once upon a time. Until I told her I had a crush on Sesshoumaru. But that was back in middle school. After that she just stopped talking to me. Which I could really care less.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who's depressed and alone_

I sit on my chair in front of my computer and start to do my homework. Which if I take a better look at it is actually one math problem.

The phone rings once, twice, than someone picks it up. Souta is only other person in the house besides me, but I hardly see him. He unlike me has all of his friends. Nothing really changed for Souta the day my parents died. He just became colder.

Souta knocks on my door.

"Kagome... it's for you!" he says, as he knocks on my door again. Louder and harder.

"Come in Souta" he walks up to me and hands me the phone before screaming.

"It's a boy. I guess even retards have to have fun some times" with that he walks out of my room and heads for his room.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who just wants a home_

"Hello?" I say and wait for a reply. I'm about to hang up when he speaks.

"Hey! Kagome Is Sesshoumaru" he stops for a second before he speaks again. "are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" he asks.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru. I need to stay home" I say looking down at my 'homework'.

"Come on Kagome. If you want to stay home, stay at my home" said Sesshoumaru before hanging up the phone. Well wasn't that rude?

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who wants to be cared for and loved_

I walk in to the house full of people that I hardly even know. All of them drunk. The girls are dancing on each other as the guys drink from their cups and watch them.

I feel so lonely that I'm about to walk away. Where are the people that I know? Oh that's right I don't know anybody. I know that if I left right now nobody would notice. Nobody would care. I am about to walk out when I hear my name.

"Kagome!" I turn around and see Sesshoumaru there walking towards me, tripping over people. He's drunk.

_There's someone I'm my mirror_

_Who just wants a hug_

He runs up to me, drunk as hell.

"Why hello there Kagome! Don't you look mighty loovely tonight?" he smile at me even dough he couldn't speak right he still looked cute. He come up to me and gives me a hug.

I stand there with his arms around my waist. Frozen, unable to move from his embrace. After a couple of seconds he gets heavier. He's so drunk I think he passed out. I try to push him away but he just hugs harder. I think I'm going to get split in half when.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who hates her looks_

I can see Kagura from the corner of my eyes she's mad, all I hear is 'bitch get away from him' than she comes up to me and pulls on my shirt until it rips 'look at her' she said 'look at her nasty ass body, and are those fat rolls Ewwwww!!" I run out of there with tears in my eyes. I thought I was skinny, a size three I should add. I run and run until I get home.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who wants to feel good_

I walk in the bathroom and I start to puke. I want to look skinny I want to feel good. I hate it when people laugh it makes me feel like I'm some funny little thing people can make fun of. Like I don't belong, I puke and puke.

I know this is bad, but right now I don't care I puke more and than I puke out blood. I sit next to the toilet and began to cry like never before. Why do I care what they think? After all I was the one that made them be gone! I get up and search for my mirror. I pick it up and stare at it...

_I wish I can help her_

_Can't understand why?_

There she is the girl in the mirror alone and afraid. I can tell she's hurt there's blood on her face. She stares at me as if I was the most interesting thing in that room.

"Don't look at me!!" I tell her. But as soon as I say this she said something back. Her lips moved but no sound came out.

_But this girl in my mirror_

_Will not close her eyes_

I look at her and wonder why she is so sad, so alone? She's so beautiful. Oh! How I wish that was me...

"Please! Stop it! Stop it! Don't look at me" she looks sad and she's white as snow. I think she's dying, but if that's so, I'll be left all alone!

_The girl in the mirror_

_Looks sad and pale_

Than I fall to the grown and began to cry more. She can't die! She can't leave me alone! I cry and cough out more blood. The mirror is cover in blood now. I can't see her face. Blood...Blood...Red...Red...The bleeding wont go away.

_That's how she'll die_

_Alone and frail_

"Knock...Knock" that comes from the door.

"Kagome! Are you OK in there" it's Souta, as if he cared.

"Souta! Go away. Just leave me alone! Go away" I say and than I don't hear him any more. Ten minutes go by than twenty. Than I loose track of time.

I'm dying. I can feel it and I began to cry I am so sorry Souta. I'm sorry, mom and dad I didn't do a good job. I know Souta is going to be all alone. With no one to care for him. With no one to love him.

_The girl in the mirror_

_Unhappy in life_

I hear foot steps, than knocking on the door...

"KAGOME!! Are you in there? open the door now!" its Sesshoumaru. I stay quiet so he can leave. I want to die alone. A peaceful, beautiful death. Alone.

"Open the door now! Souta is scared... he's crying...IF YOU DONT OPEN THE DOOR NOW... I SWEAR THAT IM BRAKING THIS DOOR DOWN!!"

I block him out and go back to my search. I found what I was looking for, so know I'm going to end it all. I was about to kill my self with a little knife I found but than the door was broken and there stood Sesshoumaru still drunk. With tears in his eyes.

"WHAT YOUR FUKING PROBLEM!" he screams rubbing his eyes "I was scared... don't you ever Ignore me!!"

_Upset with herself_

_In search for a knife_

He than saw my knife. His eyes opened wide. And the mirror full of blood. made his jaw hit the ground. He looks at my lips all covered in blood, and a tear escaped his eye.

"Why Kagome? don't you ever think about Souta" he comes up to me and hugs me. I want to push him off but I can't seem to find my strength. Plus he makes the hug tighter with every push I give.

"Don't you ever do that again Souta love you more than anything" he looks into my eye and kisses me on the lips-

"I'm sorry" I say as I began to cry. "I didn't mea-..." he kissed me?

"and I love you more than anything too" I look up at him. At that I push him off me. I don't know where I found all the strength, but he was on the floor away from me.

"Don't lie to me" I say slapping him hard on the side of his face. The looks up at me.

"I left everything! my friends, my girlfriend. My party" I look away and he tilts my head so I'm facing him.

"Let me go!" he looks me in the eyes.

"Why?" he asks.

"WHY?! Oh! I don't. know maybe because you're drunk" he laughs at me.

"I'm not drunk! Kagome this is the only way I could show you my true emotions. Can't you see? I love you" He kisses and after a couple of minutes he leaves to find Souta.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Staring back at me_

_There's someone in my mirror_

_That now wants to live._

I grab the mirror and clean the blood off, and see a smile on the girls face. She's happy now I guess something changed.

I walk into my room and get ready to hide the little mirror under my bed. I might not need it now but who knows, in a year or two. When everything goes wrong in my life again I might need the mirror again.

But for know I'll be happy and let her live her life. I'll let her be happy for some years to come.

"Kagome, we need to fix the bathroom door!" Sesshoumaru screams. I feel the right corner of my mouth and wipe away some blood. I look at my self in the mirror one more time.

For some reason she frightens me now. She looks evil, she doesn't look human anymore. I put the mirror under my bed. But before I leave my room I don't know why or what made me do what I did. I make a long deep cut across my wrist.

"Coming!" I said walking out of my room with a big smile on my face.

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Staring back at me_

_There's someone in my mirror_

_Who wants to kill me…_


	2. Chapter 2

_:::She follows me::: _

_She follows me everywhere,_

_There is no escape._

_Her eyes burn through my flesh._

_Like cigarettes end._

I've been going out with Sesshoumaru for a couple of months now. And with each day that passes something in me snaps. I feel like something's after me. And the girl in the mirror is not in the mirror anymore. She's everywhere.

I'm never alone anymore. I know deep down that she's going to win. There is nothing in the world that I can do to stop her from hurting me. She can do what ever she wants to me and I can't stop her. That's the reason why my skin is burned and me to behold.

_The pain is to strong,_

_Shall I let her win?_

_Shall I take her place?_

I thought that the girl in the mirror was my friend. But friend don't do those kinds of things. Not even a person that hates someone would do those things. Something change, something she didn't like. But the only thing that changed in my life was that I was now happy, and that I had Sesshoumaru.

_She follows me everywhere,_

_There is no escape._

_My mirror is locked_

_Yet she finds a way._

I know this is impossible! Since the girl in the mirror is me. But since the day I hid the mirror I can't shake the feeling that she's there waiting for me. Waiting to hurt me. Wanting for me to have my guard down.

I don't know what to do, I tried stopping her once, and what did I get? I got a broken jaw. I don't even know where she got all this strength from. I don't understand why she's so strong. I don't understand how she can hurt me. After all she's in the mirror.

_I'm never alone._

_She goes where I go._

_a window a puddle,_

_The mirror who knows?_

A big part of me I believes that the girl In the mirror is acting out its because of Sesshoumaru. Since Sesshoumaru became my boyfriend I stopped using mirrors and that's when everything started. I also believe that a big part was that she didn't like me being happy.

I stopped using mirrors because the person I saw in the mirror wasn't me any more, she looked evil. She didn't look human any more. She wasn't the girl in the mirror that I had grown to care for.

She wasn't me. Her appearance change so much it was crazy! She looked crazy! She looked like a demon. Her eyes and smile looked sinister. They hunted me in my sleep.

_She follows me everywhere._

_There is no escape._

_All that she wants,_

_Is to take my place_

I get up from my bed and walk into the bathroom. The only place in the whole house with a mirror. I walk in there with the lights off. I know that's if I turn them on she'll be there staring. Smiling at me with her sinister smile.

Wanting to brake me. Wanting to take my place. I know that's what the girl in the mirror wants. She wants to live on this side. On the real side of the mirror.

_I can't tell her 'no'_

_Or she'll slice my throat._

_I can't tell her 'yes'_

_Ill be dead as well._

I know that I can't live like this any longer. I need to get away from all this pain. From all the fears that this world brings to me. That she brings to me.

That's why I carry a blade. A blade that will take all of my pain away. A blade that will put me to sleep for ever. A blade that will erase all my nightmares, and her.

As I drew the blade to my skin I began to wonder what would happen to my body and who would find it. What would Souta think? Will he do the same as me? Will he kill himself to not be alone in the world? Will he try to follow behind?

But most important. If he decides to live who will take care of him? Who will love him? Who will look after him? I'm everything he has, but I cant keep on leaving like this.

_She follows me everywhere_

_There is no escape._

_Like a shadow that follows_

_Behind every step_.

The blood was a glorious red as dripped over my pale skin. I smiled to myself but my smile faded when I heard on coming footsteps. But after a while they faded away. My smile returned. It would be over in a matter of seconds.

All the pain that the girl in the mirror gave would be forgotten. I would be dead. I would be in a place where she could never find me. I would be in hell. Because of my sin.

_Everywhere I go she follows,_

_Everywhere I am, she at._

_Only because she is_

_The darkness in my mind._

I thought my happiness with Sesshoumaru would last longer than a couple of months but I guess I was wrong. Sure Sesshoumaru and I where in love but sometimes love is not good enough to stop her from doing damages to my body.

Day after day a new cut appeared on my skin. He always blamed it on me. He always told me to stop. But how could I stop her! When she wasn't even real? When she wasn't even here?

_She follows me everywhere_

_There is no escape._

_Shall I let her kill me?_

_Shall I let her stay?_

I get up with my bleeding arm and turn the light of the bathroom on. The first thing I notice is the mirror. The Wall to wall mirror. That smile. That evil cunning smile.

I don't know when I started to hear her speaking to me. But for some reason she could talk. But she could only talk through the mirror. She could only talk when I was in front of her. When I could see her.

"You know, that's not going to make me stop?" she asked as her smile got wider. And just like that my finger started bleeding. "Oops!" she said looking at my finger.

She smiles at me. I didn't want to look at her anymore. I didn't want to look at her smile any longer.

_The girl in the mirror_

_Only wants to take my place._

Before I know it I'm back on the ground. I touch my lip to find it bleeding. The girl in the mirror has the power. The girl in the mirror has the control. I'm just a puppet that she uses for fun. I'm the only thing that makes her smile.

"Oops! I'm sorry" she said looking down at me. "I thought you looked better on the ground"

I'm still holding the knife. The sooner I get this done with, the better. I make a slice down my other arm my blood spills fast. I'm staring to get light headed. I'm losing my strength.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask her. As my arm falls next to me. My arm had lost its strength. I look down at the ground. I'm sitting in a puddle of blood.

"I don't hate you! I just want your life" she said smiling "I want Sesshoumaru"

_She follows me everywhere_

_There is no escape_

_With a knife in each hand._

_Ready, to cut my wrist._

_Ready, to cut myself_

I feel my life draining. This time I'm going to die. And no one is going to be able to stop it. No one can stop death.

I know that Sesshoumaru is going to be devastated when he finds out, but at least he would not have to come home to find new cuts in my body every night. He will be able to find someone worthy. Someone normal. Someone that deserves him. Maybe he can go back to Kagura.

I take my last breath. As my chest becomes tighter and tighter by the second. I can't breath. My vision goes blurry until all that I see is darkness... emptiness… Death…

_Can't anyone stop her?_

_Can't anyone please?_

_Because all my scars_

_Are starting to bleed_

"There's no beauty in bleeding lips," I snap my eyes open when I heard Sesshoumaru speaking.

"Come on" he said holding my hand. I couldn't feel anything I was numb. I couldn't talk I couldn't do anything. Something was wrong. I wasn't dead! And I couldn't speak.

"Hold on a sec." I heard myself say as my lips moved with out making a single sound. "Let me fix my lip" just like hat Sesshoumaru left.

I look at the girl in the mirror. She smiles at me. "Well I'll make him happy" she said cleaning her bleeding lip. I smiles. A sinister smile.

_Because the girl in the mirror_

_The girl in the mirror, is now me_

The light turn off and I'm left alone. The darkness takes over. She won. She took my place. And now I'm her reflection. I'm the girl in the mirror.


End file.
